Goodbye
by Skye Marcus
Summary: On oublie trop souvent de dire aux gens qu'on les aime. Il est tellement plus aisé de les détester...et lorsqu'il est trop tard, il ne reste plus qu'à faire ses adieux.


_Hello, j'étais en train de réviser mes partiels quand soudain j'ai eu envie d'écrire alors j'ai ouvert ma page open office et j'ai tapé la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. C'est très court, çà m'a pris 25 minutes, sans relecture, alors c'est pas franchement terrible mais disons que c'est mon petit hommage à moi à Eli David, qui était un personnage que j'appréciais énormément et dont le seul profit que j'ai pu trouver dans sa mort, c'est l'incroyable jeu de Cote qui m'a complètement bouleversée. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Goodbye**

«_Il était grand, puissant, courageux, beau. En fait c'était le meilleur du monde, et moi je n'étais qu'une enfant, une enfant innocente et naive qui pleurait encore pour un jouet cassé ou une peluche égarée. A chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, j'avais l'impression de regarder un surhomme, j'avais l'impression que j'étais la petite fille la plus chanceuse du monde parce qu'il était près de moi._

_Et puis, j'ai grandi, j'ai arrêté de l'admirer et l'image merveilleuse que j'avais de lui s'est assombrie comme un nuage qui passe devant un rayon de soleil. J'ai voulu y croire et comme je n'y arrivais plus, sûrement parce que ses mensonges devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, j'ai préféré détourner le regard pour ne pas voir ce qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt qui il était vraiment, avant que la vérité ne me gifle de plein fouet. Je me se suis battue pour me persuader qu'il était toujours le même, celui que j'avais élevé au rang de dieu parmi les hommes, des années auparavant. Mais c'était comme asséner des coups d'épée dans l'eau, c'était inutile et qu'on le veuille ou non, la vérité finit toujours par tracer son chemin et détruire sur son passage les pauvres fondations fragiles qu'une petite fille a pu bâtir au fond de son cœur._

_Puis le temps a achevé le travail commencé et on s'est éloigné. La complicité qui nous liait, l'affection et le respect que j'avais pour lui se sont effacés, laissant place à la colère, la rancune et surtout la déception. Il m'a perdue._

_Cependant, au plus profond de moi, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, il restait cette petite étincelle, toujours prête à raviver la flamme, au fond de mon âme. C'est peut-être elle qui a d'ailleurs rallumé l'espoir de le retrouver tel qu'il était à mes yeux durant mon enfance, lorsqu'il a traversé l'Atlantique pour moi, pour trouver la rédemption._  
_Mais après m'avoir déçue une dernière fois, il est parti et c'est moi qui l'ait perdu cette fois, pour de bon. C'est aussi là, qu'il m'a infligé le plus cruel des tourments : le remord. Définitivement, je serai rongé par mes regrets, ceux qui torturent mon esprit constamment me reprochant de ne pas avoir su faire preuve de plus de compréhension, de ne pas lui avoir pardonné._  
_Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que maintenant que je ne l'ai plu, je me rends compte que malgré ses défauts, malgré ma rancoeur, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours mon papa. Certes, il ne me faisait plus sauter sur ses genoux, ne riait plus avec moi, n'était pas là pour me protéger des atrocités du monde, n'était pas l'honnête homme que je m'étais imaginée mais il était toujours face à moi...juste là, dissimulé par cette énorme montagne qui s'était créée entre nous._

_Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des femmes qui en arrêtant de croire au père Noël, ont continué de croire en lui, qui ont continué de le vénérer l'adolescence passée, qui ont découvert le monde installée sur le siège passager de sa voiture, qui ont toujours eu leurs papas à leurs côtés ou son numéro inscrit dans la colonne « appel d'urgence ». Non, moi je ne connais rien à toutes ces choses qu'une petite fille fait avec son papa, et il m'a fallu qu'il m'abandonne, pour que je découvre ce que j'ai ignoré pendant de longues année, l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Alors même s'il est trop tard pour te le dire maintenant, même si tu aurais apprécié l'entendre avant de partir, laisse moi te le dire ici : Je t'aime, papa...et j'aimerai tant que tu sois là avec moi. »_

Glissant discrètement un doigt sous sa paupière, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils et reprenant sa respiration, elle murmura une dernière fois, debout face au cercueil de bois, recouvert d'une étole blanche sur laquelle était dessinée une étoile de David dorée.

_« Au revoir, papa. »_

Replaçant une de ses mèches brunes derrière l'oreille, elle descendit de la petite estrade sur laquelle elle était perchée et s'approcha du coffre en bois qui contenait le corps du défunt. Elle déposa une petite branche d'olivier dessus en symbole de paix et la tête basse regagna sa place alors qu'un lourd silence s'étendait sur l'assemblée.


End file.
